


My Guardian Angel~ crankiplier

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: Mark is at the worst part of his life. That is until he accidentally meets his guardian angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan's P.O.V   
"Ethan please come up here." God had said through the intercom. I shook my head and headed up to his office. See in heaven, it's a lot like a boarding school. We have dorms then a school/church thing. God lived in the penthouse office thing at the top of the school. He was like the principal. However, this is just the heaven for young people who died. I committed suicide after being bullied for 10 years of my life. I was 18. I never got to complete school so that's how I ended up in this heaven. I thought I was going to end up in hell. I was gay and committed suicide and my abusive parents always told me that would get me an automatic ticket to hell. Looks like they were wrong. Anyway, I entered his office. "You wanted to see me God." He stood from his desk and walked over to me. "Ethan I have something very important to ask you." I stood there worried. "What is it sir?" "Ethan have you ever heard of guardian angels?" I looked at him confused. "Of course I have. It's every persons dream to either be in your court or become a guardian angel, but why did you ask?" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Because Ethan, you are going to be a guardian angel." I looked at him with excitement and shock. "Really!?" He smiled at me and nodded. He walked back over to his desk and pulled out a rather large and full vanilla folder. "Your new client is named Mark Fischbach. He was born June 28, 1989. He's 28 years old. When you go to earth, you'll turn into your earthly age which is 22." (I'm changing his age for a reason.) I nodded excitedly. I mean who wouldn't want to be a guardian angel! He handed me the folder and told me to get some of my things ready. When I go to earth, I will be invisible to everyone. Or I think so. No one from this part of heaven has been given the chance to be a guardian angel due to our age. I'm still confused as to why I am able to be one, but I'm not gonna ask why me. I quickly went to my dorm room and grabbed my wings. Unlike what people think, wings are very uncomfortable. They hurt a lot so God made us removable wings. When they start to hurt we can take them off which we were all grateful for. I grabbed them and headed off to the golden elevator. The golden staircase is go get here and the elevator is for exiting, but it's just for guardian angels. I pulled out my new badge and let the elevator scan it. Once it opened, I typed in my coordinates ,which I believe were the coordinates to his house, and clicked the button. The elevator shot down. I put on my wings and waited. I was so excited! As soon as the doors opened I walked out. I looked at my surroundings and realization hit me. I was in LA. I committed suicide in LA. I got awful flashbacks but quickly thought of something else. "So that's why I was chosen." I looked ahead of me to see his apartment building. It was run down and old. I walked through the door and made my way to his apartment number. "256. 257. Ah 258." I put away the vanilla folder and went into his apartment. As soon as I laid my eyes on the apartment I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warning   
Ethan's P.O.V   
I felt faint. This is the apartment I committed suicide in. Why was a man evening leaving in this run down place? The walls were full of cracks, the paint was pilling, the floors creaked, and the door would barely open. "Is he in that bad of a spot?" I asked out loud. I then heard barking in the living room so I went there. I saw a golden retriever laying on the couch. The couch had tears in it, from it being old or from the dog I don't know, and the stuffing was coming out. It had different stains that were very noticeable. The dog looked healthy however. Mark must really care about the dog. I walked over to the dog. I looked at its collar. "Chica," I read out loud. I began to pet the dog. She seemed very friendly which was good. I began to explore the apartment to see if he had changed anything since I was there 4 years ago. I began to walk to the room where I killed myself in. I had hung myself in the bed room because there was a low beam in the ceiling that was just high enough for me. I went in there. I put on my wings and flew up to the beam. When I had killed my self, I left a note next to the noose. I saw the note. No one had read it in the four years I've been gone. Now I was pissed. I had wrote something in there for my parents to read and they have never seen it! I was to blinded with rage that I didn't hear the door open. I quickly took off my wings and stood still. From what I gathered, that if I don't want to be seen then I won't be. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that I had knocked over my suicide note. As I was about to reach it, the door knob turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan's P.O.V

I quickly made sure I want seen then. I then looked at the person who entered. Mark Edward Fischbach. The had came into the room I was in. He was a bit taller than me but by only a few inches. He was tanned and had a slight beard growing. He had bright red hair. He was wearing a white dress shirt, tie, black pants, and some scuffed up dress shoes. He had awful bags under his eyes and his cheeks were a bit sunken in. "Was he eating?" I wondered. He put down his bag and headed toward the couch. He plopped down onto the couch. "Chica Bica!" He yelled. The dog then jumped into his lap. He pegged her for a bit before she ran to her food bowl. It was empty. He sighed. "Chica..." he said sadly. I knew he didn't have the money to get her more dog food. I wanted to give him a hug. I didn't know that I had accidentally became visible again. Chica noticed and barked at me. I quickly hide again. "Who's there!?" Mark screamed. He walked into the room. I knew he couldn't see me because he walked right by my face. "What's this?" He picked my suicide note. "NO!" I screamed. He turned around and was staring right at me. "I need son goddamn sleep." He mumbled to himself. He opened up my letter and began to read it. "No," I thought to myself. He seemed to be deeply affected by note. He had begun to cry when he finished. "Chica, you are the only one who cares about me. It's pathetic to think the only reason I'm alive is for my dog." He said through tears. Chica began to rub her nose on his leg. He got yo her level and hugged her. I then know why God sent me to him. He was just like I was, but instead he won't commit suicide. I needed a plan and fast. I decide then to go back to heaven to get advice. I hope in that time Mark won't hurt himself. I left the apartment and put on my wings. Once they got adjusted, I began to fly to heaven. Hopefully God can help me.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived to heaven in record time. I quickly flew to Gods office. I didn't bother knocking before bursting into Gods office. He was building a castle out of cards; which happen to fall at my entrance. God looked at me. "Yes Ethan?" I walked up to his desk. "I need help with Mark." I said panicked. "Ah. Well what do you know about him so far?" "He wants to kill himself, he has no money, and he's only living for his dog." God nodded and started to rummage through his drawers. "He's like I was, but not as determined to kill himself. He still has a chance to have a good life, but how do I show him that without blowing my cover." As I finished, god presented me a small bottle. "Ethan, this is miracle extract. This will help you give miracles to mark. Whether it be a promotion, more money, some food, whatever you want it to be. With this you will sprinkle it on him then say the miracle. After that, you must help him go to the miracle. Now about the 'human' part, you can become his friend. I will help you with that." I nodded and took the bottle. "To become his friend, maybe just say you were told to come to that apartment with some food. Tell him god sent you." He winked at that part and I laughed. He handed me another vanilla folder. "This folder provides you with all the necessary human things like a credit card, a car, a place to live, and a driver license. You will find all these things once you get back. Once you get back, leave his apartment and find your car. It will be a 2016 red chevy Malibu with the license plate DAO 729. Put your wings in the trunk and go get him some food. You'll know what to do from there." I nodded my head with the bottle and folder in hand. "Thank you god." I walked out prepared to help Mark. I hoped this would work.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan's P.O.V   
I quickly left heaven and began to look for the car God gave me. I found it outside the apartment building. I quickly put my wings inside of the trunk and got into the car. Now the problem began, I didn't know how to drive. I prayed to God real quick and started the car. God had answered my pray by saying "Ethan I've given you the ability to drive so DRIVE!" I began to drive to the grocery store. I parked the car and began to grab a bunch of different groceries. I had gotten some vegetables, fruits, meats, snacks, drinks, and a whole lot more. When I went to check out, my total was $253.47. I was shocked at how much it was. I was also scared that I didn't have enough money to pay for it. "Ethan, you have unlimited money." God said. I quickly paid for my groceries. I brought them to my car. I made my way back to marks apartment. I grabbed as many as I could and headed up there. I made my way up the flight of stairs, and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, I noticed two things. One, his eyes were teary and his arms were bleeding. Two, he had a huge smile when he noticed the groceries. "Hi," he greeted a bit awkwardly. "Hi," I said back. "Uh come in." He stepped out of the way and I walked in. "So why are you here?" He asked. "Well," I started off, "I felt a tug at my heart. I knew that God had lead me here do help you out I guess." I heard god laugh at what I said. "Oh well thank you." He said smiling. I helped him put some of his groceries away. When he wasn't looking, I sprinkled the miracle extract on him. My plan originally was to give him a promotion, but instead I decided to give him his dream job. As if on cue, he got a phone call. He excused himself and answered. I ,luckily, could hear the conversation. "Hello?" He answered. "Yes is this Mark Fischbach?" Asked the man over the phone. "Yes. May I ask who this is?" "Yes. My name is Gregor James. I want I offer you job at my production company. We were looking for someone with talent like you. We have seen some of your short films. The job offers health insurance, pays 25 dollars an hour, and you get weekends off." I saw mark's jaw drop. "Would you like this job?" Mark began to mumble the words yes in excitement. They exchanged goodbyes as well as telling Mark when he would need to work. He hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. "Someone's happy," I stated as if I didn't know why. "Yeah I just got my dream job!" He ended up hugging me, which I didn't mind. "You know," he started,"I think you're good luck. What's your name?" I smiled. "Ethan." "Mark."


	6. Chapter 6

TW

 

Ethan's P.O.V  
"So how much do I owe you for the groceries?" Mark asked me. After Mark had got the phone call, he suggested that I stayed and talked for a bit. "Nothing," I said taking a sip of the water Mark gave me earlier. "Now come on. I have to pay you back somehow." Mark said trying to change my mind. That's when I remembered his arms. When I walked his sleeves were soaked in blood. I can only assume he self-harms like I did. "You know there is one way you can pay me back," I said, a plan formulating in my head. "And how's that?" He asked acing me. "Stop self-harming," I said staring right into his eyes. He paled and got flustered. He was trying to form a sentence, but he couldn't. "How-" "I noticed the blood on your sleeves. Plus, you always pull your sleeves further down when they ride up. I'm not a stranger when it comes to hiding them." He looked at me when I finished with a sad and sorrowful look. "I'm sorry," Mark said. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked while laughing a bit, trying to lighten the now tense mood. "I don't know. I guess I'm sorry for you having to go through that. And that I can't repay you the way you want me too." I nodded understandingly. "Yeah. But it was worth a shot." I said laughing. "So,if you don't mind me asking, why did you self harm?" Mark asked. "Well," I started, "my parents were abusive and didn't accept me for being gay since they were super religious. Then I was sent to conversion therapy at 16 which just made things worse. Luckily I got out early due to a family emergency. And at school I didn't have any friends and I was bullied. Self harming was something I controlled. It was my sense of control that I was lacking in my life. And it also helped me to get rid of the emotional pain by causing physical pain. But at one point self harm stopped working and I needed something more. That led to a suicide attempt. I was dead for a bit before coming back. And I haven't cut since." I looked at Mark when I finished and saw he had tears in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tell all that." "It's fine, but can I hug you?" He asked. I opened up my arms and hugged him. "I'm so sorry you went through all that." He said. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "It's ok. Yeah my life sucked, but now things are better." I said smiling at him. "Good things will eventual come to good people." He laughed when I said that. He looked over at his table and the clock read 9:35. "Wow it's late." Mark said. "Yeah it is." I responded. "Well," I said standing up," I should probably go." I wasn't rally leaving. Angels technically don't need sleep. We can if we want to, but we can live without it. I was going to watch over Mark tonight. I just need to go and make it seem like I left. "Yeah," Mark responded. "Would you like to maybe go get coffee sometime?" Mark asked me unexpectedly. I looked at him shocked. "To repay you for the groceries." He added. I smiled and nodded. “Here, let me see your phone and I’ll give you my number.” I quickly fished my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. He put his number in and handed it back. We exchanged goodbyes and I left. I then when invisible and walked back through the door and followed Mark. I watched as he cleaned his cuts and tidied up a bit. When he saw my suicide note, he folded it up and put it in his pocket. He then changed clothes and went to sleep. I went over to him while he was sleeping and placed my hand in his head. He was currently having a nightmare, so I quickly changed his dream to something more peaceful. When I finished, I headed off to my place deciding that I should get sleep just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry if this chapter sucked.


End file.
